Air conditioning and industrial chilling systems are typically configured with arrays of chiller tubes. Boilers and other commercial or industrial equipment also may include fluid-conveying tubes to provide various heat exchange functionalities. All of such tubes must be serviced periodically to prevent or reduce internal fouling and corrosion, and such servicing typically involves utilization of both mechanical and fluid treatment on the interior surfaces of the tubes. The fluid treatment itself typically includes application of chemical cleaners and/or inhibitors. In some cases, different tools may be utilized for each of mechanical agitation, chemical application, and powered fluid cleaning or washing. While some tools available in the industry provide combined solutions that integrate mechanical agitation and powered fluid washing, such tools and solutions may suffer from various deficiencies.